FastDrive: Recruit
Synopsis After being accused of murdering a federal CIA agent, former U.S. Marine Jack Rhyers (Ryan Phillippe), now a professional street racer, and his crew of street race hijackers, including Nate Fisher (Adam Brody), a street racer, Jack's old best-friend and son of the federal CIA agent who was murdered, decide to taken down John Clayton (Eric Roberts), a ruthless notorious mob gangster who murdered the CIA agent for revenge and to get back at Jack and his team for rejecting his offer and humiliating him in a street race. Genres Action, Crime, Drama and Thriller Music by Brian Tyler Theme song "The Tempest" by Pendulum Sequel FastDrive 2: Wanted Cast and characters *'Ryan Phillippe' as Jack Rhyers *'Adam Brody' as Nate Fisher *'Camilla Belle' as Anna Rhyers *'Nathalie Kelley' as Kayla Ramirez *'Columbus Short' as Ron Gibson *'Trey Songz as Aaron Gibson' *'Camille Guaty' as Elena Lopez *'Rami Malek' as Ben Yuan *'Jai Courtney' as Carter Fuller *'Bianca Lawson' as Aisha Fords *'Manny Montana' as Carlos Turturro *'Serinda Swan' as Linda Darson *'Michael Trucco' as Price Clayton *'Eric Roberts' as John Clayton *'Abigail Bianca' as Jessica *'Scott Caan' as Matthew Plot After successfully hijacking a shipment truck carrying 5,000 dollars, undefeated street racer and former U.S. Marine Jack Rhyers (Ryan Phillippe) and his crew of street race hijackers – Kayla Ramirez (Nathalie Kelley), Ryan’s childhood girlfriend, Ben Yuan (Rami Malek), Elena Lopez (Camille Guaty), Ben’s girlfriend, Ron Gibson (Columbus Short) and his younger brother Aaron (Trey Songz), Carter Fuller (Jai Courtney), Ryan’s childhood friend, Aisha Hill (Bianca Lawson), Ron’s girlfriend, Carlos Turturro (Manny Montana) and Linda Darson (Serinda Swan) – decide to participate in a street race; each of them easily dominate the other racers. The crew is later approached by notorious mob gangster John Clayton (Eric Roberts), who offers to pay them if they work for him in his shipment deals. Jack turns this down when the deal would leave the crew with only 30% of their pay while Clayton and his thugs receive more than over 90%. Feeling disrespected, Clayton has his nephew Price (Michael Trucco), who is a worldwide street race champion and leader of a street race gang, challenge Jack to a race to make him reconsider. Jack beats Price and takes his place as the new street race champion. Later that night, Clayton attempted to have Jack and his crew killed, but they easily escape. Jack pursues after Price and Clayton, who murders one of his men after discovering him to be an undercover CIA agent name Alan Fisher, and Jack and his crew are blamed for the murder and become wanted. Jack reveals that he had known Alan because he was best-friends with his son, Nate Fisher (Adam Brody) who he haven’t seen after joining the marines after high school. After attending his father’s funeral, Nate believes it was Clayton who killed his father and decides to get revenge. He followed Clayton and his thugs to a bar and tried to kill him, but was stopped by Jack, Ron and Kayla, who were also following Clayton. They are persuaded by Price and his thugs and escape, and they return to Jack’s hideout, where Nate meets the others and reunites with Jack’s sister Anna (Camilla Belle). Wanting to help clear their names, Nate asks to be part of the crew, revealing to be a street racer, and challenges Carter to a race to prove he has what it takes to be a member. When Nate beats Carter, Jack then decides to race him; the two are evenly matched against each other, with the race ending with a tie and Jack welcomes Nate to the team, much to Carter’s dismay of not wanting him to join. It is revealed that Nate and Anna were in a relationship with each other back in high school, but after Jack had left for the marines, Nate broke up with Anna to pursue his career in being an FBI agent. After four years in the academy, Nate decided to quit and become a street racer. Nate tries to make up to Anna for leaving her, but she isn’t ready to forgive and be with him again. Linda learns that Price and his thugs are preparing for a race and she, Jack and Nate captures one of Price’s thugs and forces him to bomb their vehicles, including Price’s new bought car given to him by Clayton. Clayton executes the thug and demands Price to kill Jack and his crew. The following day, Nate takes Anna out for a date, and she later confesses that even though she hated him for leaving her, she still has feelings for him and not Carter. The two share a kiss, before being attacked by Price’s thugs. They are helped by Ben, Elena, Aaron and Aisha, and Carter threatens Nate over Anna nearly being killed. Wanting to get back at Price for what he did, Jack, Kayla, Nate, Ron, Aaron, Ben and Elena hijacks one of Clayton’s shipment trucks while Carter, Carlos and Aisha successfully robs one of his banks and steals over 7,000 dollars. Determined to make his uncle proud and earn his trust again, Price leads an attack on Jack’s home; Nate and Anna defend off the thugs until they are captured and about to be killed. Jack and Carter rescue them, and a car chase emerges, during which, Carter is shot and fatally wounded by Price’s girlfriend Jessica (Abigail Bianca). Ben, Elena, Carlos and Linda arrive and fight off Price and his thugs, allowing Jack and the others to take Carter to the hospital. Carlos and Linda are captured by Price’s thugs, in order to let Ben and Elena to flee and join the others at the hospital, and taken to Clayton, who kills Carlos and has Linda brutally beaten by his thugs. Linda tries to escape but is shot and killed by Price. Kayla sought to get revenge and takeout Clayton, but she is ambushed by Price and his thugs. Price wrecks her vehicle and Kayla is presumably killed when the car explodes. A funeral is held for Kayla, Carlos and Linda, and Jack and the others plan to take down Clayton once and for all. Jack is tipped off by Ben and Elena of Jessica going to pick up Clayton’s shipment and he and Nate takes her hostage and, after dealing with her thugs, shoves her in the trunk of her own car. They drive her to a monster truck rally where Price is participating and performs a trick in which he drives up a ramp in his monster truck and jumps over a row of cars; Price lands on and crushes the final one, inadvertently killing Jessica, who is still locked inside the trunk. After Jack hands Price the keys, Price then realizes what he and Nate have done and checks the trunk to find Jessica’s crushed corpse. Afterward, Jack, Nate, Ron, Aaron and Ben tracks down Matthew (Scott Caan), Price’s best-friend and member of his crew, and Jack brutally beats him to reveal Clayton’s final shipment, which is to take place in Las Vegas, Nevada. When in Las Vegas, the crew barley manage to hijack the shipment, and Jack and Nate locate and apprehend Clayton at his hotel. They attempt to execute Clayton out in the desert, but Price and his thugs pursue them in an ensuing chase, during which, Matthew is killed after attempting to jump over to Jack’s vehicle. Price continues to pursue Nate, who has Clayton tied up in his trunk, while Jack and the rest of the crew deal with Price’s remaining thugs. Nate crashes his vehicle after it is rammed by Price, who secures his injured uncle before confronting and preparing to kill Nate. At that moment, Jack drives into and kills Price, and Nate decides to turn Clayton into the police, hoping that would clear Jack’s name along with the others. However, despite all that’s happened, Jack is still sentenced to prison, due to him leaving the marines without being honorably discharged. Jack boards a bus with others that will transport them all to prison. As the bus drives down a freeway, Nate, Anna, Ron, Aaron, Ben, Elena and Carter arrive in their cars and intercept the bus, long enough for Jack, who frees himself from the handcuffs using a rusted needle, to climb from out of the bus and jumps onto Nate’s vehicle. The bus crashes and the crew drive off into the sunset on another highway.